No Floods
by Pinnk
Summary: That's when Jay said, "Only time will tell." Instead of replying, I just closed my eyes and dreamed, because you can't deny me my astronomy.


The pier. The only place I could be alone and have peace. Well, until the boys come here later on. My head ached, and was bruised. I had a huge gash in the side of my stomach, which I managed to clean off a bit with the water from the ocean.

How I managed to get myself up and over here is beyond me. But I'm sure as hell glad I did. I'm never going back home. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. They can keep all my shit.

I honestly don't understand my mother at points. If you love your daughter, why would you keep her in an environment that is clearly unhealthy for her? She makes it seem that we're a perfect family with no flaws, and everyone just has to be perfect to the dot. Yeah… perfect family my ass.

It had to be around 3 in the morning, so I figured it'd be a good time to start heading… somewhere. I don't know where, just somewhere.

I picked myself up, my brown hair flapping wildly at my face. It was freezing, to say the least. Especially when you're wearing shorts and a peasant top.

I wiped some of the sand that had been on the pier, off my jean shorts and the bottom of the light yellow shirt, and started my journey to, well, nowhere really. I winced once I started to walk, forgetting about the gash on my side.

"I hate my fucking life!" I screamed into the air, letting out some of my frustrations.

And that's when it happened; I broke down. I cried. And cried, and cried, and cried until I just couldn't anymore. My father finally made me crack. Crying is a sign of weakness, and I sure wasn't weak.

I must have looked pretty pathetic, although nobody was around to see. And I really didn't care, either. If anyone was around, I hope they get a good show. It's none of their business anyway. But I learned something about myself; I was no longer scared… Of anything, actually. If I can overcome my father beating me, I can overcome anything. He's made me a stronger person.

I wiped my cheek with my hand to get some of the tears and make up off. I know I had to look a wreck. But like I said before, I just don't care.

I sat there for a little while more, thinking about everything that's happened in my family over the years, until footsteps from behind me interrupted my thoughts. I didn't move, and didn't flinch. I knew who it was. I didn't have to turn around.

The figure came over and wrapped a reassuring arm around my waist. He knew what I was going through. Not exactly what was happening, but he had a pretty good idea.

I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. The soothing rhythm calmed me down a bit more, and that's when I looked up at him.

"How'd you know I was here?" He continued his stare out toward the rage filled, grayish ocean.

He squinted his eyes as if a light was shining.

"What happened?" He asked, ignoring my question.

I hesitated, and wrapped my arms tighter around his torso. Immediately, he tightened his grip as well. That was my queue to proceed.

"Jay, I really don't want to explain. I mean, my father just got in one of those drunken moods again, and it just happened."

I knew he didn't like serious conversations, so I tried to make my reply as short as possible.

"I thought you Valley people were like perfect?" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, perfect. Perfect at having every flaw in the damn world."

"You okay?"

"I've been better." I chuckled.

"You know what I meant." He said and squeezed my side a little, causing me to wince.

He looked down at me with disbelieving, and sorrowful eyes.

"I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry."

"Easy for you to say. Look, I was gonna surf, but I lost the will to. Come back to my house with me." He stood up and helped me to my feet.

We began walking up to the road, silence looming over us. Silence left the door open for unnecessary conversation, so I decided to break it.

"How's your mom?"

"She's fine. After Donnie left, she completely went wacko, but she's good now. Man, Jess, I don't know what to do. I have no idea how we're gonna keep the house."

He rubbed his hand through his ocean washed hair, then placed it around my shoulder. I put my hand on his a squeezed it.

"You'll be fine Jay. Your mother's a strong, strong woman."

He smiled down at me and kissed me on my forehead.

"I'm glad I met you Jessica. Only person I can actually fucking trust in. And that's saying a lot."

I've never heard Jay talk like this. Ever. And we were best friends. It was pleasantly surprising.

I just smiled as we continued walking.

It wasn't long before we reached his house. I was glad to be here. This was home. Not some big overly priced house that I live in. Or… used to, anyway. Not that I'm not thankful to have been blessed with having money, but it's just not necessary.

I threw myself on his bed once we reached his room. The smell of ocean, and Jay filled my nose. I could get used to this every night. I felt Jay lay beside me, kind of distant. He soon scooted closer and put an arm around my shoulder.

"I love you Jay." I smiled into his chest and wrapped an arm over his waist.

"I love you too, kid."

We laid like that for about 30 minutes. Not speaking, yet wide awake. It wasn't until I was completely relaxed when he turned to face me.

I offered him an expressionless face, as if I were ashamed. He reached down gently rubbing his cheek, and brow bone. I closed my eyes when his cold hands made contact with my skin.

"You have a huge fucking shiner." He said abruptly. I giggled, though he didn't find it humorous.

"I know. It hurts like hell." I smirked as he quickly pulled his hand back.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"No need to be. You didn't hurt me." I stated, meaning it in two ways.

The smirk was wiped off my face as fast as it came on, and seriousness washed over me. Jay must have felt my change in attitude because he put his head closer to mine, indicating me to say what I had to say.

"I can't go home. Ever again." I looked at him for helpful words, but nothing came. He only sighed and pulled me tightly to him. He kissed my cheek and looked down at me again... and again ignoring me.

" You're beautiful Jess." Very random, but not surprising. He always knew how to make me feel good. And safe, for that matter.

My chocolate brown eyes darted up to his topaz ones when he brushed a piece of hair out of my face. He kissed my cheek and I drifted into a deep sleep, once tiredness consumed my body.

A/N: Please please review :)


End file.
